Priceless
by Megan W
Summary: Brotherly love? Pah! When Eragon and Saphira are captured by Murtagh, no love is passed between the two. But when they begin to spend more and more time together within Galbatorix’s kingdom, will fate take over? MurtaghEragon, ThornSaphira
1. Caught and Caged

**Author's Notes:** Well, I just finished reading Eldest for the fifth time. I keep wonder what would happen if the ending had taken a different turn. This is my first attempt at the Inheritance Trilogy. So, anyways, Eragon and Saphira have been captured by Murtagh and Thorn, and are currently in Murtagh's room. I think someone else also had an idea like this, so if you are that someone, sorry for taking your idea. blushes Murtagh, Eragon, and Thorn may be a bit out of character, just to warn you. Don't plan on any romance, yet. (Rating may go up to a T later.) Right now, the feelings they feel are just love for each other as siblings, although there _will_ be romance later. So, here is my wonderful attempt at this. Please review.

**I own nothing. This was not made for any profit, ect.**

"Hello, there." Regular talking

_Hello, there._ Is a dragon and his or her rider speaking

**Chapter One**

Caught and Caged

---

Eragon gave a small jerk. Blinking, he called out to Saphira as his vision slowly began to restore itself.

_Saphira?_ He questioned silently. Eragon was in a large room, a dungeon. He was sitting on top of a large bed, a wool blanket covering half of him. Saphira was lying in the middle of the room, a green cube surrounding her. The walls were lit with torches; shackles hanging near them, making the silver shackles give off a faint glow. He shivered, uneasy thoughts rushing through him.

_Good morning, Eragon._ Saphira's thoughts instantly calmed him.

_Where are we?_

_Look around. We happen to be in a room,_ Saphira told him.

It was then that Eragon realized his hands and feet where tied up. His limbs were so cold; he could barely feel the tight bindings. Eragon growled darkly, staring out at the room. His eyes drifted onto a human figure, huddled up across from him on the bed. The human had his knees to his chest; his head leaning against the cold stonewall.

"You!" Eragon nearly yelled, trying to back up to bed as much as possible, panicking. The human gave a slight smile, despite himself.

"Glad to see you, too," The human chuckled. Eragon glared at him, wishing he had his sword with him. _Saphira, why is that traitor here?_

_Eragon!_ Saphira scolded him lightly. _Just be glad you aren't in Galbatorix's room, chained up._

_Why? Where are we, what happened?_ He demanded, ignoring Murtagh.

_Something caught my foot when we took off. I was pulled back to the ground. You fell off me, onto Murtagh's dragon. I can't remember anything from there. I would assume we're in Murtagh's room. He's been watching you every since I woke up. Hasn't eaten at all, either._

"Eragon?" Murtagh asked quietly, his voice full of concern; lacking the hatred and bitterness it had the day before.

"I hate you!" Eragon spat out. He almost regretted it as soon as he spoke. Murtagh recoiled. He stood up quickly, and turned his back to Eragon, letting his own blanket fall to the freezing floor.

"I… I'd better just leave you alone then," Murtagh replied calmly, his face emotions. He grabbed his wooden bow from the bumpy floor, underneath the bed, before walking out of the room. Eragon could hear the small click from the door, understanding that he was locked in.

_Why is he so…_ Eragon muttered to Saphira lightly, _different now?_

Saphira gave a snort. _Eragon, you are his brother._

_So? He was so mean yesterday. He almost seemed hurt when I said that I hated him. It's almost like he's never been told that. He's Morzan's son, why shouldn't I hate him?_ Eragon muttered, his words completely disagreeing with his feelings.

_I'm not stupid, Eragon. Look at you. You were his first friend. You are his brother. You have those human feelings for him. You care for him._

Eragon blinked. _How did you-?_

_I am apart of you. _Saphira said. _You should apologize._

_No!_ Eragon told her stubbornly. _He should. I'm the one tied up!_

Saphira sighed._ And yet, you still live. Good night. If Murtagh comes back, please tell him I am hungry._ She turned away within her cube, ignoring his questions, and slowly withdrawing herself from his mind. She closed her sapphire eyes, getting ready to sleep, as Eragon was as safe as he could ever be.

---

Meanwhile, the eldest son of Morzan was climbing up a dark staircase. Light could be seen faintly coming from the door at the top. He trudged up, his brown hair covering depressed hazel eyes.

"Thorn?" Murtagh spoke quietly as he opened the cold metallic door. A large red body lay on the roof of the tower, sleeping. Murtagh grinned, walking over to the dragon. His hand rubbed over the dragon's, Thorn's, scaly neck softly. "I messed up. Again."

There was a loud growl, but Murtagh hardly moved, his hand never straying from Thorn's neck, even when a loud grumpy voice prodded his thoughts. _Wake me up later._

_Okay then. I was just coming to tell you that there's a cute, sapphire dragon, waiting for you to hit on her, _Murtagh hinted, hoping for good results.

In less than a second, Thorn was up on his feet, stretching his wings and straining his neck. _Well, do I look fine? That battle sure bruised me up. I wouldn't want to disappoint a guest, you know._

Murtagh grinned. He took a step back, watching the young dragon examine himself, his own troubles stuffed in the back of his mind. _Wasn't what I meant, but Thorn, you look great. Make sure you don't scare her away now._

The dragon roared loudly at him and slowly began to take off into the air. He circled the sky once or twice, before flying down to ground level, near Murtagh's dungeon- um, room. Only once Thorn had left, did Murtagh remember what his brother had told him. Ignoring the new feeling coming from inside him, he scowled darkly at everyone else upon the roof, which had been tending to Thorn.

With a single last look at his dragon, Murtagh walked back down the staircase and into another room, down the dark and empty passage way.

**End Chapter One**


	2. Alone

**Author's Notes:** I must say; this story has done much, much better than I expected. Thorn has more character. Since he was given none in the book, I pictured him as a flirt, very… erm, rude, demanding, and straightforward. Tends to point things out, like Eragon. There may be a bit of Arya and Nasuada, if I'm up to it. Most of this chapter isn't very adventurous. I want Murtagh to end up so sad and hurt, that Thorn shall decide to ignore Saphira to help him. So, in the next chapter there will be more Murtagh and Eragon. Again, thank you for reading this. It is much appreciated. Don't forget to review!

**I own nothing. This was not made for any profit, ect.**

**Many thanks to my reviewers. **

**Aisling-Siobhan:** I agree!

**x-Laurenne-x:** Thanks. 

**Anonymous:** Thankies. Hopefully this is soon enough for ya?

**Andromeda-Dreamer:** XD Couldn't agree more.

**InsaneBlackHeart:** I know! tear Thanks. Hopefully this chapter is longer, and makes more sense. (I wonder if I'll ever get that far?)

**Helpful Hints**

This story takes place after Eldest, with the end of the battle changed a bit.

It says what happens in the first chapter, when Eragon and Saphira talk.

"Hello, there." –Regular talking

_Hello, there._ –Saphira and/or Eragon talking

_Hello, there. _–Thorn and/or Murtagh talking

_Hello, there_. –Chanting Spells in the Ancient Language

**Hello, there.** –Dream Sequence or Scrying

'_Hello, there.'_ –Thoughts

**Chapter 2**

Alone

**---**

Eragon watched the pair of dragons from where he was on the bed. He had woken up immediately (he had fallen asleep again, watching Saphira and her slumber) after hearing the two dragons roaring at each other. However, that seemed like ages ago, now the two dragons were talking, each reacting as though the other would disappear at any moment, according to Eragon. Saphira had shut her link to him off, making him more and more curious.

While Eragon's poor mind tried to comprehend the two, the dragons were having a _very_ strange and undetailed conversation.

_I'm telling you for the last time, I refuse to try and break the spell. I don't have a death wish, thank you very much!_ Saphira spat dangerously at the crimson dragon, her eyes narrowing sharply.

_But sweetie! I'm telling you, it won't go off. And if it does,_ her Thorn paused briefly, before grinning, causing Eragon to shudder,_ I promise to protect you._

Saphira snorted. _Uh-huh. Big and strong muscle man, eh?_

_Oh, you know me all to well! Come on, I want to go flying!_

There was a pause. Then she retorted, _Nope, you know, got to rest these beautiful wings!_

_Sure, darling! Then why don't you come to the roof with me, to watch? Please? You know you want to!_ Thorn pleaded, eying Saphira's wings, for the first time noticing a splotch of blood covering her left wing, caused by… him? _Wait a minute. You… You're that blasted dragon, the one from the battle! _

_Of course. What, did you expect some human to fly around in a dragon costume? _Saphira joked.

Thorn growled._ Yes._

At that, Saphira couldn't help herself. Her laughter broke into Eragon's mind and he sighed with relief. _Saphira?_

_So, why did you choose Murtagh as your rider?_ Saphira asked Thorn, ignoring Eragon. He, Eragon, had felt the barrier drop, treading softly as he walking into her mind. The words could be heard to Eragon now.

He hesitated slightly. _Pain. Agony. Hatred. He needed me. Just as your rider needs you._

As soon as Thorn had revealed that, a loud bang echoed in the room as the door was flown open. The human stormed into the room, his eyes ablaze. Murtagh opened his mouth, ready to scream, but he paused. Then he whispered an ancient word and there was a purple flash. _We've been scried!_ He sent to Thorn.

"Eragon." Murtagh sneered, half expecting Eragon to attack him, the other half expecting another a spell to be flung at him. "I-"

"I'm sorry," Eragon muttered. His eyes were anywhere but Saphira and Murtagh. "I'm sorry I… I said that."

Murtagh froze. Dumbly, he told him, "Huh?"

Eragon bit back his laughter. Shock and disbelief showed on his brother's face. His tenseness gone, he grinned. "Saphira would like me to tell you that she's hungry."

Thorn lifted a wing, covering Saphira's body. _Me too! There's a lamb in the kitchen. Could you get one for us?_

Saphira growled at him, gently biting his wing. The wing flew into the air almost instantly. Thorn harrumphed before turning away from the female dragon. Eragon chuckled, watching Murtagh with one eye, the dragons with the other. Murtagh gave a weak smile before walking out.

'_Well. I guess they don't need me.' _

-----

"Arya, I'm so worried!" Arya stared into Nasuada's eyes from where she sat on the meadow. Nasuada was playing with her robe, blood stains still lingering. She was acting much different than one would normally expect, her hair a mess, an untreated scar on her shoulder blade. Nasuada's voice rang out loud and clear, her desperation showing. Arya sighed. '_Here we go again. Please tell me she hasn't declared her undefined love to Eragon.' _"He just disappeared."

She was suddenly hugging Arya, whimpering softly. "And I let him go out to battle! This is my entire fault! The last dragon rider is dead, because of me!"

Arya froze, before shoving Nasuada off. She cleared her voice, before saying, "Weirdo. Eragon chose to go out to battle. In fact, I don't think he'd live if he couldn't. Chances are, he's just gone to his home, or he's of to save Roran's girlfriend."

"Oh. Right." Nasuada composed herself quickly; the only sign of her break down was her puffy cheeks.

"But," Arya continued, "I agree. It is a bit weird that Eragon and Saphira disappeared without seeing you. Or me. But this is Eragon we're talking about. I could scry him…"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Nasuada said excitingly.

Arya bit her lip, before holding her hand out into the open air, whispering the magic words, Nasuada looking on in amazement. "_Draumr Kopa._"

**There was a dark mist hovering at first, before a large room came into shape. There was a bed with a tiny figure lying across it, the head turning to look at them, his hazel eyes burning dimly. Then more figures appeared, in the shape of dragons? Arya gaped, almost breaking the spell. **

**The blue one was calm and familiar, while the red one, _the one from the battle_, her mind supplied helpfully, was furious, his snarling face freaking the human out. There was a loud crash from inside the mist, making all heads turn towards the person walking in.**

**Murtagh had stormed in, glaring at the red dragon paying no heed to the blue one. When his head whipped around to Eragon, his eyes softened for a moment, before clenching his eyes shut. He opened his mouth-**

Panting, Arya had felt the spell cancel on her. Like she hadn't done it. Her arm faltered, then fell into her lap, quiet tired. Nasuada lad lost all excitement. "Another dragon. We are so dead."

Arya nodded, falling onto the grass, worried spread across her face.


End file.
